All Grown Up
by rainbowchic17
Summary: Zoey is a fashion designer at age 23. Chase is an electronic. They haven't spoken to each other since they graduated from PCA. What happens when they meet again?
1. All grown up!

**All Grown Up**

**Chapter 1**

It was just starting to snow in Queens, New York. Zoey Brooks walked around the city plenty of times so she would know. She loved the snow; she had never gotten to see it mostly because she has been going to a boarding school in California. She smiled as she thought about her memories of PCA. "_Hey Fuzzy Head!" Zoey had said to Chase on the day of Hands on a Blix Van. _

"_Hey, you promise not to call me Fuzzy Head anymore." _

"_Curly Sue?" _

"_And now I'm liking Fuzzy Head."_

Zoey had just entered her temporary apartment on an actual quiet street. Zoey was a Fashion Designer and loves everything about it. But a lot of the time, Zoey has to move to different states, sometimes even out of the country!

The phone started to ring as she put her purse down on the couch; she ran over and picked it up, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zoey! How you been?"

Zoey almost dropped her phone, she couldn't believe who it was on the phone…it has been 5 years.

"Oh, uhh hi Chase."

"Wow, you sound extremely excited to hear from me" He teased, slightly laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just in shock! How did you find out my number?" She was smiling; Chase doesn't have to see her face to know she was.

"Well, you just happen to be designing my cousin's dress."

"Oh my God, really? Aww, I didn't know that." She laughed

"Yeah, so how you been?" He smiled.

"Good, busy though."

"I hear ya, I've been fixing more radios then anything this month."

Chase was an electronic, not exactly what he wanted to be, but he was alright at it, and he knew it would make his uncle happy whom he was famous for electronics.

"Aw, haha."

"Are you married? Have kids?.." Zoey didn't know this, but Chase was pretty nervous asking that, for he was afraid of her answer.

"Well, I just broke it off with my boyfriend last month."

"Oh, well sorry to hear that." He did felt a little sorry, but inside him he was jumping for joy. All these years and Chase still hadn't told Zoey about his love for her.

"So, have any ki-"

There was a beep on the other line.

"Sorry Chase, someone's calling me, I should go."

"Oh, well maybe Saturday night we can meet at Midnite Restaurant? You know…to catch up." He said quickly

"Sure Fuzzy Head, sounds good!" She laughed.

"Still calling me Fuzzy Head I see. Alright, well pick u up at 7?" He laughed

"Yup. See you then."

They both hung up, and Zoey picked up her other line. "Hello?"

"Hey Zoey, could you come back to the photoshoot? I'm so sorry, but we need your opinion on a background layout for J Lo."

Zoey wasn't surprised at this. She usually gets phone calls from work wanting her to come in and do more work for them. She was used to it.

"Sure, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks honey, you're a savior."

With that, Zoey grabbed her purse once again and headed for the door.

Chase smiled to himself as he hung up. He was finally gonna see his long time best friend that he hasn't seen or had contact with for five years. Wait a minute, Chase just remembered… Zoey never answered him if she had any kids or not?

A/N: Not too sure if I like this, but it was all I could think of as of this moment. Preview please


	2. Midnite Restaurant

**All Grown Up**

**Chapter 2**

Zoey had entered the Midnite Restaurant. She was looking around for Chase.

"Hey there, Zo!" Chase said from behind her. She turned around, her face lit up.

"Chase!! Oh my God, look at you!" They hugged and Chase laughed at her excitement. Yep, same ol Zoey Brooks he knew. Chase almost passed out as he looked at her. She was wearing a denim skirt with some glitter, and a red tank. She looked gorgeous!

"So, um, ready to uhh, get a table…? So that we can uhh…catch up and stt-stuff?" He stuttered.

Zoey laughed, "Lets go Fuzzy Head."

They were sitting at their table, laughing as they talked about how they've been and old PCA memories they had.

Then, Chase decided to get serious and ask her a question that he never got a answer to since he was on the phone with her.

"So umm, you never answered me."

"About what?"

"Do you have any kids?" He had just decided to get it out of the open so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of her anymore.

Zoey about choked on her broccoli. Okay, he did not just ask that! Zoey never wanted to tell him, but she knew she had to, he was her best friend. And besides, Chase can't get mad, because he wasn't with her and hasn't even got contact with her since the day they officially left PCA.

"Actually…, I do." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, is he…or she? At home? With the father?"

"She's at my parent's house in Louisiana."

"Will I ever get to meet the little Zoey?" He raised his eyebrows up and down. That made both him and Zoey laugh.

"I think so. She's coming back up here to visit me on Monday. So, if your still around, you can come see her."

"Cool, I'll definitely stick around." Zoey's smile grew.

"What's her name?"

"Kiley Lynn Brooks."

"Pretty name! Did you come up with that name or…..her father?"

"I did. Her father, Jack, is …. I don't know."

"What happened?"

"We met in a nightclub one night and I thought he was a great guy. We were together for about a year. Then, we partied at this private club on New Years and we were alone, and a few days after that I found out I was pregnant."

"Wow, were you guys excited, shocked, scared…?" He asked.

"All three. At first we were shocked, because we weren't expecting to have a kid so soon you know? Then, we got a little scared because it was still the beginning of my career of being a Fashion Designer and I was afraid that I would be a bad parent. But then, after a couple weeks we were excited." She smiled as she remembered.

"Were your parents' mad?"

"Actually no, they were a little shocked too, but they supported us and was happy for us."

"Well, that's good."

They continued talking until midnight and planned another dinner night for them AND for Kiley on Monday night.

A/N Ok, I hope you guys liked this one, I'll try to keep you guys updated. Review please. And Happy Holidays and New Years!


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated anything yet!

There has been a death in the family, and every time I try to write something, I mess up. So, that's why I haven't been able to write anything yet. And sorry if some parts in chapters 1 & 2 didn't make any sense. I was typing them in a hurry in my keyboarding class and didn't proofread them. I will this time, and I promise to start updating again really soon, possibly this weekend I'll have something. Thanks for your patience and please review! 


End file.
